Commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. A typical commercial aircraft includes one or more lavatories within an internal cabin.
A typical lavatory onboard an aircraft includes a sink and a faucet, by which individuals may wash their hands. Paper towels are provided so that the hands may be dried after washing. Used paper towels are discarded into a trash receptacle and, as such, generate a significant amount of waste. Moreover, at least some used paper towels may be inadvertently dropped onto a floor, left on a counter, or the like within the lavatory.
Known commercial hand dryers are generally too large, bulky, and noisy for use within a confined lavatory onboard an aircraft. Further, such hand dryers draw a relatively large amount of power.